Final Waiting
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: UA: Crossover Naruto  War craft3 algo de star craft y algo de otros 2, pero universo alternativo. Sakura es una maga apunto de ser hechicera y despierta a un demonio: naruto mejor conocido entre los demonios como kyubi,¿Que destino les aguarda? NaruSaku


Ni Naruto, ni War craft 3, u Star Craft, ni Blue Dragón, ni tampoco El señor de los anillos me pertenecen y no pienso que lo harán y aunque en algún momento lo fueran no pienso cobrar por ellos, así que aviso solo una vez que cuenta por toda esta temporada y así ya no tener que volverlo a escribir este mensaje en el futuro, aunque de las ultimas 3 tiene poca cosa de ellos solamente una especie y la penúltima modificada a mi gusto, pero como sea, no son míos.

Pero con suerte y algún día Naruto y/u algunos de sus personajes serán míos temporalmente, solamente por el puro capricho que me gustaría posiblemente pues no tengo idea de que hacer con ellos o al menos sus derechos, pero aunque lo fueran no puedo cobrar por ningún fic que escriba de él y menos si lo estoy publicando en una simple web de fans, por lo que este fic no tiene relación económica conmigo o nadie de ningún tipo, aunque me gustaría ganar dinero.

**Introducción**

En la tierra a habido numerosas guerras, entre las 10 distintas especies y entre ellos algunas alianzas, como la horda formada por los Orcos: fuertes y voluntad imparable, trolls agiles guerreros con una gran regeneración y habilidad para la caza o la magia, goblins de inteligencia y astucia casi tan grande como su avaricia, ogros de fuerza extraordinaria, taurent una especie de hombres toro con una enorme resistencia, fuerza y sabiduría, todos estos juntos eran imparables en una batalla en campo abierto y en varias ocasiones casi ganaron la guerra.

Y La alianza Humanos inteligentes, ambiciosos y con nobles guerreros, los elfos bellos seres inmortales que gustan mucho de la magia, enanos mineros y artesanos de gran calibre. Entz poderosos señores del bosque, de sabiduría increíble, y los elfos nocturnos: de una ferocidad en batalla que rivalizaba con los orcos y con un gran respeto por la naturaleza solo superada por los Entz.

Pero un día las guerras entre ellos acabaron y un enemigo común apareció, uno mas temido que cualquiera y casi domino el mundo.

El día que llegaron ese día los cielos se tiñeron de rojo, en todo el mundo incluso donde era noche. La tierra en todo el mundo tembló. Esa noche pasaron una inmensa cantidad de fenómenos naturales realmente raros, Varias montañas se incendiaron de fuego de extraños colores, blanco, amarillo, verde violeta, café, negro, rosa, naranja, rojo sangre, algunos lagos también se tiñeron de los mismos colores, las puertas dimensionales se abrieron.

Según los cobardes de aquel tiempo y en algunos casos todavía. Ese día fue el inicio del fin mientras para el resto solo fue el día que un enemigo común apareció: Los demonios, de formas increíblemente extrañas, había de nivel bajo que formaban sus ejércitos en su mayoría con forma insecto o alíen llamados zerg (Star Craft) y el resto en su mayoría los brujos u oficiales de forma humanoide u animal, el rango entre ellos estaba denominado por su inteligencia, poder y tamaño que a menudo entre los oficiales y mayor rango tenían mucho de todos estos.

Los demonios demostraron ser unos rivales realmente duros, azotaron el mundo y destruyeron aldeas sin más, durante una larga guerra que duro 200 años en la que parecía que las hordas aliadas (como se hacían llamar la alianza de la horda y la alianza) iba a caer, hasta que de pronto la 1th guerra acabo.

Una joven elfa convenció a demonio mayor de hacer un tratado de paz o quizás el se lo propuso, quien sabe, las razones por las que él hiso ese pacto aun hoy en día son desconocidas, pero toda la humanidad se lo agradece.

El demonio que sello el tratado fue el gran Kyubi no yoko, comandante de las fuerzas demoniacas, dios del fuego y domador de vientos, era un zorro gigante alado con 9 llameantes colas.

Pero después de 150 años esa paz se rompió y la guerra con los demonios volvió, ahora con Kyubi obligado a liderar sus fuerzas demostró en batalla porque era un comandante, hasta que según los demonios dicen su hermano lo mato por la espalda.

Aun así con todo los números y los conocimientos reforzados las hordas aliadas iban perdiendo terrero y con cada derrota la desesperanza hacia mas fácil la siguiente. Hasta que llegaron los hokages, una comunidad de 7 poderosos guerreros que rápidamente se hicieron de renombre y trajeron esperanza al pueblo quien se levanto con fuerza y su liderazgo volteo la balanza a su favor.

Después de 20 años la guerra término, las hordas aliadas ganaron la guerra pero perdieron a sus hokages en una batalla que la decidió todo y desde entonces han vivido en paz.

Aunque en realidad sobrevivió uno quien desapareció con los cadáveres de sus 6 amigos el Yondaime. Hasta que encontraron su tumba junto con las otras 6 poco más de 100 años después.

Este encuentro pasó hace ya poco mas de 900 años, Ahora la población y los demonios han sobrevivido sin guerras con los demonios pero si entre si nadie quería empezar una nueva guerra contra los demonios y prefirieron aumentar su territorio atacando a otros.

Ahora la guerra volvió a empezar pero 2 fuerzas llegaron del lado de los demonios, los muertos vivientes y las sombras, los últimos son monstruos que pueden moverse y ocultarse como sombras y algunos actúan como paracitos en los seres vivos hasta que los controlan o extraer toda su energía vital.

Y aquí comienza la historia.

**Fin de la introducción**

**Prologo**

En un cuarto todo iluminado están las estatuas y tumbas de guerreros antiguos totalmente negras, salvo una con un cristal verde cerca de su cuello y tenia un gran espejo enfrente, Todas las armas de esos guerreros estaban clavadas en la base en señal del honor a estos guerreros caídos, algunos les pusieron unos soportes pues tanto tiempo las a acabado dejando solo un viejo recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue, todos y sus armas estaban ahora en vitrinas de gran tamaño a excepción del 4th por su leyenda escrita en la base.

Se sabe que el 4th fue el sobreviviente de los 7 fue quien trajo los cuerpos del resto pero no se sabe quienes mas ayudaron a su construcción ni cuantos años le tomo. Solo que el resto de ese cuarto fue construido por las 10 especies que formaron un día las hordas aliadas y actualmente ese edificio era una embajada de esas 10 especies sin importar que una fuera enemiga de otra, pues era terreno sagrado de las 10.

Así que esas 10 especies transformaron lo que antes era una cueva oculta en un edificio dentro de una montaña con ellos en la sala principal, con 10 espacios adornados con lo mejor de cada raza y 2 caminos el de entrada y el que llevaba al siguiente cuarto.

Lo interesante de ella eran las 2 inscripción que volvió a ese edificio el mas visitado de la historia más que por ser ahora una embajada, esta traía fe y esperanza especialmente ahora en estos tiempos de guerra y a ayudado a muchos.

Primero una arriba en una cúpula inversa.

"Aquí yacen los restos de una de las flamas mas potentes de la historia. Ahora con dolor se extinguió pues la muerte se llevo su calor. Pero este no su fin, pues aquí el espíritu de estos guerreros son inmortales, Algún día volverán espero que para ver solo días de gloría o sino para crearlos una vez mas."

Fuera de ellas solo una tenía una inscripción aparte la del sobreviviente de los 7th en esa gran batalla, el 4th el que llevaba la piedra verde, tenia un zorro de gran tamaño detrás suyo con la cabeza apuntando hacia donde el.

"La voluntad de mi alma sigue ardiendo"

"Aunque todo lo demás haya muerto……"

"Escucha mi historia por favor"

"Que una vez un poderoso viento me arrastro"

"Y mi llama mas caliente que el infierno se volvió"

"Ahora e aquí vigilando el mundo, esperando a que la llama vuelva a aparecer"

"Y con ella mi alma vuelva a arder"

"Párate frente al espejo y de la mano dime que vez"

"Con tus ojos y ruegos, déjame tu alma y sonrisa ver"

"Y con gusto te escuchare"

"Y si me vuelves a encender yo te protegeré"

**Fin del prologo**

**Capitulo 1: Llega la maga Sakura Haruno.**

Sakura Haruno a sus 18 años estaba que no se lo podía creer, aquí enfrente suyo a simple vista parecía tener a un rubio de no mas de veinte tantos años con ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas que comía el poco ramen instantáneo que ella tuviera como si no hubiera un mañana. Pero en realidad tenia a un demonio y no lo decía porque comía su ramen como si no hubiera probado bocado en mil años (que así fue) si no porque era un demonio, hecho y derecho. Pero no cualquier demonio sino uno de los mas poderosos Kyubi no yoko un ex comandante de los demonios, pero a la vez un héroe del mundo antiguo.

Si hace 2 días cualquiera le hubiera contado algo similar ella se quedaría "What" y después se hubiera reído de él antes de enviarlo de una forma u otra al hospital a que lo revisaran.

Pero ese no era el caso pues la realidad supera a la ficción, ella misma presencio su poder, de hecho ella lo despertó de su letargo y ahora no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que rayos iba a hacer con él, ni que les deparaba el destino: después de todo por más que él sea un demonio no se puede correr de tu casa al salvador de tu Raza y 9 más así como así ¿cierto?... ¿cierto? era lo que se preguntaba.

------------------------

2 días antes

El día estaba especialmente oscuro estos días, esto solo significaba que había una sombra poderosa no muy lejos y……esto era muy preocupante pues no vendría solo.

Déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Azael y de vez en cuando seré yo quien narre esta historia.

Hacía ya un par de años que vivo en esta casa, había aceptado como mi maestra una humana del clan Haruno y tuve la "suerte" de ser compatible con su magia ahora soy su báculo mágico.

Mi ultimo dueño fue un elfo que desgraciadamente murió hace dos años en mano del cuerpo de su guardián quien fue poseído por una banshee...fue algo realmente triste si de por si no tenia oportunidad contra un combatiente que incuso superaba su nivel meno lo tenia si le costaba tanto atacarlo...En fin su clan como varios decidieron donar sus pertenencias a la guerra y su báculo ósea yo a quien fuera compatible con su magia esperando que esta vez le de mejor suerte y fuerza.

Así los guardianes son los combatientes que usan mas armas que magia que acompañan a un mago, chaman, etc., pero no entrare en demasiados detalles solo diré que ambos tienen mas posibilidades de sobrevivir entre ellos dos que si estuvieran solo con otro de su tipo, uno es el cielo y otro es la tierra. La combinación de ambos es más efectiva que la unión de dos del mismo tipo.

Ahora volteo a ver los mechones de pelo rosado de mi ama sobresaliendo de la cama junto a la cabeza de un peluche grande con forma de fénix.

Azael- (Es muy vaga, creí que una chica superaría a macloit (su antiguo dueño) en responsabilidad a estas horas el habría desayunado y practicado magia ya, luego 30 minutos antes de ir a la academia de magos se estaría bañándose y saldría 10 o mas minutos temprano de lo necesario)

A veces la compararlo con mi antiguo, es algo triste recordarlo y se que es injusto que busque que sea como él, pero no puedo evitarlo de pronto pasa. Aunque admito que ella es una come libros, casi tan grande como macloit y eso si me gusta de ella, aunque a veces es algo torpe con la magia, pero bueno es dedicada.

Ella todavía tiene 30 minutos para salir, lo que significa que es hora de que la despierte de una vez, lo intente mas temprano pero como verán no tuve el efecto deseado, pero hoy tengo interés si puede levantarse temprano.

Azael- "SAKURA HARUNO LEVANTATE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, SOLO QUEDAN 15 MINUTOS"

Acabado de decir minutos las cobijas y peluche ya estaban en el aire, mientras ella estaba ya estaba saliendo al baño y quitándose el camisón rosa, posiblemente sin notar que su hermanito pervertido Airón la hubiera visto en el pasillo tal y como vino al mundo. Aunque haya sido tan rápido para que pudiera ver cualquier cosa interesante...y aunque no soy humano puedo admitir que ella se desarrollo muy bien para una chica de su edad aunque sus pechos normalmente son ligeramente bajo la media.

En fin este niño siempre esperaba en el pasillo pues ya sabía que en el baño aunque vería mas terminaría golpeado aunque solo estuviera haciendo y lanzado antes de darse cuenta, así que se bañaba en la noche u hora antes.

Azael- !!!JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

no me puedo aguantar la risa y sorprenderme de que rápida y a la vez tan lenta para hacer algunas cosas, se que me va a matar si se enteraba de la hora real pero bueno de todas maneras ella iba a llegar tarde siempre se las ingeniaba para.

15 minutos después, un tiempo mínimo para una chica, ella salió del baño en toalla a la misma velocidad en la que entro, era extraño como podía hacer en tal velocidad todas las cosas y aun no rompía el record de las chicas en el baño. Comienzo a pregúntame si tienen que hacer algún tipo de ritual a afrodita que mínimo le toma 10 minutos y luego 5 minutos para rápidamente bañarse y secarse.

En fin ahora viene lo tardado, arreglarse, aunque el mundo dependiera de que fuera menos y se moviera a una velocidad igual so superior que el guerrero mas rápido, ella tomaría de 15 a 2 horas para arreglarse, no importa que lo presencie, aun no entiendo como es que eso toma tanto tiempo.

Antes que me diera cuenta ella termino y con su mochila salió de la casa.

...aquí vamos de nuevo- "¿Hoo sakuraAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Antes que terminara de decir su nombre normalmente ella regreso en un flash rosado, me tomo y salió disparada.

Azael- "SAKURAAAAAAA MAS LENTO, POR FAVORRRR PIEDAD, QUE ME MAREOOOOooooooo."

Como siempre ignoro mi "proposición"

Hay pocos momentos en que agradezco ser un báculo y este es siempre ese momento, pues gracias a dios no tengo estomago, porque con lo que me mueve y la velocidad en que lo hace dejaría un rastro de la casa a la escuela de hechiceros.

Ella vestía una especie de blusa negra con un circulo blanco en su estomago y un top rojo con bordes dorados, su capa roja y unos guantes largos que casi hacían de mangas de color negro, con unos guantes de tamaño normal algo grueso de color rojo y con el mismo circulo blanco, en su pecho tenia un broche de un 3th ojo (un triangulo con un ojo dentro pero este tenia la pupila alargada),

Llevaba un short ajustado negro que apenas cubrió una parte de su piernas y unas largas calcetas negras del mismo material que los guantes largos que llegaban casi al short y una falta corta roja con bordes negros y sin costuras a los lados amarrada a un cinturón, en la cabeza tenia una venda negra con un protector con la insignia de una hoja cosa que llevaban todos los de la alianza, Esto se usaba desde los tiempo de los Hokages y unas botas negras que dejaban ver sus dedos.

También tenia dos bolsas traseras y dos cajas aun lado, en las traseras llevaba algunos polvos mágicos y demás, y en las de al lado traía dos dagas largas, en su espalda venia una pequeña mochila

Sakura- "SHANAROOO POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DESPERTASTE ANTES BAKA"

Azael- "Lo intente 2 veces baka además soy tu báculo y tu guía en tu carrera, NO UN DESPERTADOR"

Sakura- "Sabes que tengo mala suerte con los despertadores te necesito"

Azael- "Noooo enserio, me pregunto si tendrá algo que ver con que a mi me lances a las paredes cada vez que lo intento a buena hora."

Sakura tenia una gota en la cabeza- ..."jejeje lo siento es que medio dormida aun te confundo con mi viejo despertador."

Azael- (y lo dice como así)

Sakura- "como sea también pudiste haberle dicho a Airón"

Azael- "A él también los has lanzado"

Su madre trabaja como vigilante nocturno de la ciudad por lo que regresara a casa como en dos horas y su padre esta en la guerra.

Sakura algo roja- "porque me lo recuerdas tu sabes que no fue mi intención, estaba muy cansada y no note la diferencia entre tú y Airón."

Azael- "entonces no me estas confundiendo con tu viejo despertador, SABES QUE SOY YO"

………………

Sakura- "MIRA QUE TARDE ES KURENAI-SENSEI VA MATARME"

Azael exhalo- (¿Y así buscas un novio?)

Pronto entre las calles alcanzamos a un grupo de chicos con capas cafés, y ropa igual salvo un chaleco de escamas de un color rojo sangre igual que sus braceras jalando unas piedras con sus brazos, corren a gran velocidad per tras cubrir en una nube de polvo a casi todos alcanzamos la tapa de la fila y entonces ella igualo la velocidad de esta.

Sakura- "¡! SASUKE-KUN Buenos días!!"

Azael- (Hablando de malestares)

Sasuke la miro un segundo y entonces volteo a ver al frente- mmmmm.

Sakura- "¡! ¿Sasuke-kun, quería preguntarte si te gustaría ser mi guardián y así puede que ya n tengamos que ir a la guerra?!!"

Sasuke- "No, yo si quiero ir".

Sakura- "¡Ohh vamos Sasuke-kun no puedes hablar enserio!"

Azael- "kof, kof, Sakura el ya dijo no tanto como no me gusta la velocidad en la que me llevas, tampoco me gusta que mi maestra se haga de un nombre por llegar tarde así que si no te importa dejar de insistir o intentarlo en otro momento con mas calma PODEMOS IRNOS YA QUE NO QUIERO QUE MI MAESTRA SE HAGA DE LA MALA REPUTACION DE LLEGAR TARDE."

Sakura me dio una mirada que promete mucho dolor y descuidos en el futuro antes de volver a sonreír al chico y decir- "¡!No le hagas caso, es un bromista. !!!!!!Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tengo que irme, ya otro día lo discutiremos con mas calma, cuídate mucho¡¡¡"

Bueno realmente no me importa tanto que llegue tarde ya lo ha hecho, si no que siendo honestos este chico no me agrada ni de una forma ni de otra, Por si mismo no parece muy simpático y puedo sentir una maldición en él, y algo me dice que igual que su soledad es una auto impuesta.

Aunque entiendo el porque lo hiso, su hermano mayor cayo en una batalla contra los muertos vivientes, para ser especifico un vampiro lo mordió y después este se aseguro que sus padres y hermana vinieran con el solo dejando a Sasuke, quien ahora es un vengador que se a sumido en el dolor a pesar que ha habido y sigue habiendo personas que cuidan por él no deja a nadie tocar su corazón, espero que por su bien algún día lo haga o cuando menos que no se lleve a nadie consigo también.

No se cual sea su maldición mágica pero tal y como lo pone es una de la que no tiene intención de salir o que solo un vampiro puede remover y eso suena aun mas difícil, ahora es un asaltante y en 5 meses un asesino, tal como fue su hermano pero con el deseo de matar a alguien en especial su hermano.

Con esto volvemos a máxima velocidad.

Pero de pronto mi cabeza golpeo el suelo-"¡AAA SAKURA TEN CUIDADOOO AYYYYYYYY, OUGGGGGGGGS, NOOOO, AYYYY, PIEDADD!"


End file.
